


That Kind of Movie

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - movie timeEggsy invites Harry over to watch a movie, happy for the excuse to spend time up close and personal with his crush.





	That Kind of Movie

THAT KIND OF MOVIE

“So, Haz…I was wondering.” Eggsy leans in the doorway of Harry’s office. “Ya busy tonight?”

“No, I don’t have plans” Harry removes his glasses and smiles up at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, ya ain’t been ta mine in ever so long…gotta new TV, surround sound, tha whole works. Why don’t ya come over for takeaway an’ a movie? Better than a theater…ya can pause ta use tha loo plus I make much better popcorn. Secret’s in tha seasoning…got this garlic cheddar ta die for.” Eggsy realizes he’s rambling and tries to get his act together. Brain to mouth filter, he reminds himself.

“That sounds lovely,” Harry says with a warm smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve sat and watched a movie.”

“Oh. Well, great.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. “How does six sound?”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll bring dinner.”

“Ya don’t gotta…”

“You’re the host, the least I can do is bring dinner.” Harry puts his glasses back on and Eggsy takes that for the dismissal he knows it is.

Now he has eight hours to think about it. 

Eggsy returns to his tiny office and flops onto his chair, loosening his tie. This crush on Harry has gotten out of control. And that’s exactly what it is, a crush. It’s moved far away from simple admiration of a mentor. Harry fills Eggsy’s waking thoughts and many of his sleeping thoughts as well. His beautiful eyes, charming grin, elegant hands and fingers. The luscious long legs, the posh voice and the way he says, “Well done, my boy.” My boy. Eggsy would give ANYTHING to be Harry’s boy. He knows Harry’s had a hard life, no time for love and affection. But Eggsy understands. He lives the same life. He could be anything…and everything…Harry needs.

“Galahad.” 

Eggsy jumps about a mile into the air. “Yes, Merlin?”

“I can see ye staring into space. Might ye find some time to work on those reports ye owe me?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says, knowing full well how far behind he is. “I’m sorry. I’ll get right on that.”

“Much appreciated. Oh, and Galahad?”

“Yes?”

“Enjoy your dinner.” Merlin chuckles and disconnects the call. Sneaky little fuck.

Eggsy glances at the clock. Seven hours and forty minutes.

 

“Harry, why are ye still here?”

Harry looks up at Merlin. “Because I work here?”

“Aren’t ye bringing takeaway over to Eggsy’s tonight?”

Harry logs out of his computer. “You know, prying into someone’s personal conversations is not behavior becoming of a gentleman, Merlin.”

“Well, one cannae help it when the people involved don’t turn off the feed on their glasses.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m just glad the boy finally took the initiative and invited ye over.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says primly. He puts on his coat and grabs his Rainmaker.

“Harry…the boy is arse over tits in love with ye,” Merlin says gently. “And I’m nae stupid. Little hearts float over your head every time ye look at him.”

“Galahad is a fine young man. Smart and hard-working and…”

“Please. Dinnae read me his curriculum vitae.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “That is nae what ye really think of him.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Harry finally caves. “Fine. He’s handsome and charming and witty and brave and sexy and fit and generous and loving.” Harry stops for breath.

“And if ye asked him he’d probably say the very same things about ye,” Merlin says.

Harry nods as he passes him. “Have a nice evening, Merlin.” 

As he sits on the train he forces himself to think of other things. Because if he thinks about everything he feels for Eggsy Unwin, he’ll go out of his mind.

 

“Hey, ‘arry.” Eggsy steps aside and lets Harry walk in. He’s in his “home clothes,” casual trousers and a cardigan with a white button-up. “Thanks fer comin’.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Eggsy takes the bags so Harry can remove his coat. “I brought Chinese…I hope that suits you.”

“Sounds great. Bein’ cravin’ it, ta be honest.” Eggsy leads the way into his tiny kitchen. Being a new agent has perks, but one of them is not a large house like Harry’s. He’s still in a small flat, but he actually prefers it that way. “Can I get ya a drink? Martini?”

“No, actually. If you don’t mind, I’ll just have water.” 

Eggsy gets them situated at the small table in the kitchen and finally takes a good look at Harry. His hair has escaped from its daily dose of product and is curling around his ears. He’s not wearing a tie, and Eggsy can see the delicious looking spot at the base of his throat where the shirt is unbuttoned. “So, uh, how was yer day?” Eggsy asks finally.

“Good. Busy, as usual. Arthur rarely gets downtime. How about you?”

“Reports. Always reports,” Eggsy moans. “I mean, how much does Merlin really need ta know?”

“More than you’d imagine, my boy.” There it was, those two words that make Eggsy break out in goosebumps. “Try being Arthur. I believe I do paperwork more than I do anything else.”

“Kingsman would be fuckin’ stupid ta make an idiot like me Arthur, ‘arry. I’ll just leave that ta you posh intellectual types.”

“Eggsy, don’t say such things. You’re still young. You have much to learn, but you’re intelligent and brave. Your time will come, and perhaps someday you’ll be in my shoes.”

“Don’t every wanna do that,” Eggsy says softly. “Cuz that means you ain’t in ‘em anymore.” He realizes what he’s said and blushes, looking down at his pork fried rice.

“Well, er, thank you, Eggsy.” Harry looks embarrassed as well and Eggsy feels like an idiot. He quickly changes the subject and they chat until their plates are empty.

“Dontcha dare start cleanin’ up, Haz,” Eggsy says as soon as Harry stands. “Yer my guest.” He swipes the plates away and dumps them into the sink. 

“Well, I can help do something.” Harry picks up the empty takeaway containers.

“Harry! What part of I wanna do somethin’ nice fer ya dontcha understand?” Eggsy grabs the rubbish and tosses it.

“Well…that’s very thoughtful of you.” Harry turns an endearing shade of pink and Eggsy falls even harder. “So…what’s on at the Unwin Cinema this evening? Something with shooting and fighting and fast cars?”

“Hardly…that’s everyday life fer us, innit?” Eggsy says with a grin. “Found this movie, dunno if ya ever saw it. From the eighties…espionage but not spies.”

“I’m intrigued.” Harry follows Eggsy into the living room. “I’m also impressed. That’s quite the system, you were right.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, sighing happily as he runs a hand over the large television. “I always told m’self that if I ever had money, the ONE thing I’d splurge on before I started savin’ tha rest was a big telly with the sound system to go with it.”

“We all deserve to splurge on something we enjoy,” Harry says. “And I’m proud of you for looking to save your money. So many young men and women your age don’t do anything like that.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s balloon is popped a bit; whenever Harry references his age he feels as if he’ll truly never have a chance with him. “So…should I make popcorn?”

“Not quite yet…I’m full from dinner.” Harry actually waits for Eggsy to offer him a seat.

“Jesus Christ, Haz, sit yer arse down.” Eggsy gives him a gentle shove toward the sofa. Harry sits toward the middle, forcing Eggsy to sit closer to him on either side. Not that he minds. 

Eggsy sits on Harry’s right and starts the movie. “Sneakers…this sounds familiar. But if I’ve seen it, it was years ago and I don’t remember any of it.”

“Good.” 

Thankfully Eggsy’s seen the movie countless times and doesn’t need to pay attention; it was one of his mother’s favorites. Instead he pays attention to the feel of Harry’s body against his, the aroma of Harry’s cologne, the way his trousers cling to the long legs. He sighs wistfully, wondering what Harry would do if he reached over to hold his hand. But that’s not something men like Harry Hart do, Eggsy’s sure of it. They don’t hold hands on a sofa. They go out for fantastic dinners, dance to orchestras on yachts. Eggsy doesn’t stand a chance.

“Are you all right?” Harry turns to look at him about halfway through the movie. “That sigh…and you look quite sad.” 

“I…yeah. M’fine. Just ready for popcorn. Keep watchin’…seen it before.” Eggsy jumps to his feet and hurries to the kitchen. He doesn’t use his garlic cheddar seasoning, however. They’re in quite close quarters, and he will not be breathing garlic in Harry’s face. He uses simple cheese powder and salt and returns to the movie. 

“Thank you.” Harry takes the bowl and places it on the coffee table. Eggsy goes to step over him but his legs are impossibly long and Eggsy misjudges. He stumbles and falls, Harry instinctively reaching up to catch him. Eggsy turns at the last minute and ends up half on the sofa and half on Harry’s lap.

“Sorry…oh fuck, sorry!” Eggsy’s mortified.

“It’s fine, my boy. I shouldn’t have interfered. Are you hurt?” Harry’s brown eyes quickly look him over.

“Nah, ya caught me. Ya always do,” Eggsy says shyly. They look at each other and Eggsy slowly moves his legs from Harry’s lap.

“Like I could help it,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy bites his bottom lip. There’s something in Harry’s eyes that makes it impossible to look away.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “I…I just…thank you. Fer always catchin’ me when I do somethin’ stupid.”

“Well, Eggsy, you’re young and…”

“I ain’t that young, ya know!” Eggsy blurts out. “Know I must seem like a stupid kid ta you, but I ain’t so young.”

“You most certainly do not seem like a ‘stupid kid’ to me,” Harry corrects. “I imagine I am quite ancient to you.”

“Never,” Eggsy contradicts. “Ya know, he reminds me of you.” He points to the television. “Sidney Poitier. He’s tall an’ strong an’ so fucking classy. Just like you.”

“Well, that’s quite the compliment.” Harry looks pleased.

Eggsy shrugs. “It’s true, though. Age ain’t nothin’ but a number. Ya could be thirty an’ not be half tha man ya are now at yer age. It’s YOU, not yer age.”

“Is that really what you think?” Harry murmurs, and there’s that look in his eyes again.

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy manages.

“Eggsy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and suddenly he forgets about the movie. “I was a bit late this evening…I know, you weren’t surprised. But this was different than my usual tardiness. I was speaking with Merlin. He…he seems to think…” Harry chuckles weakly. “He seems to think that you…that you have feelings. For me, that is. More than…more than friendly.”

Eggsy’s face turns crimson and he slowly pulls his hand away. “Well, uh, yeah. I guess…yeah. M’sorry, ‘arry, really sorry. I try not ta let it show at work, try not ta let it get in the way of what I gotta do when I’m with you, but…yeah.”

“My dear boy.” A slender hand tilts Eggsy’s face up. “Is it true, then?” Eggsy mutely nods. “Oh, darling.” THAT’S new, and it sends a rush of heat to Eggsy’s groin. “I’ve been, well, pining over you for ages now. I never thought I’d stand a chance, not when you’re so young and beautiful and charming, and I’m just a decrepit old man sitting around behind a desk.”

Eggsy can’t believe this. “Yer not a decrepit old man,” he says immediately, because really, Harry? “Yer fuckin’ perfect, fit an’ handsome an’ goddamn gorgeous. Every time ya smile at me, I…I get weak, swear down. Ya call me yer dear boy, or ya say I did well, an’ it’s like the sun’s shining from my inside out.”

That hand slides to cradle his face, a thumb running along his cheekbone. “Eggsy,” he murmurs. Harry leans in and before Eggsy can register what’s happening, his lips are gently touching Eggsy’s. Eggsy sit in shock, forgetting how to kiss back. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Harry pulls back, his face red. “Forgive me, I…”

“Fuck, no, Haz. Sorry.” Eggsy fists a hand in Harry’s hair and pulls him back for a kiss he’s actually able to participate in. Harry’s hand rests at his side while the other arm goes around him, pulling him close. It’s a chaste kiss with lips only, and then it grows to tongues and a gentle nipping of lips. Harry actually growls and suddenly Eggsy’s being manhandled onto Harry’s lap, his legs on either side of Harry’s. 

“My gorgeous beautiful boy, you perfect thing,” Harry says before kissing him again. 

“Harry,” Eggsy moans, only able to speak Harry’s name and maybe God’s. “Oh, fuck, ‘arry.” He kisses Harry’s jaw, then slides his lips down to that perfect spot on Harry’s throat that he’s been dreaming about. “Thought about this so much…even when I’m sleepin’…”

“Why haven’t you ever said anything?” Harry’s hands actually slide up under Eggsy’s hoodie and he jumps. 

Eggsy pulls back up to take a few deep breaths before pulling the hoodie up and off. “Need yer hands on me,” he tells Harry before diving in for another kiss. “An’…I never thought you’d think of me that way.”

Harry’s kisses are sinful, dancing tongues and biting lips and oh, he finds all the spots that make Eggsy shiver. His strong hands map their way up Eggsy’s bare back before moving around front to pinch at Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy shudders and groans, head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve thought of you this way for far too long, my boy. I tried to hide it…I didn’t want it to seem like it was all I wanted from you, the only reason I made you Galahad when I became Arthur.”

“If…if this is all you want…” Eggsy forces himself to pull away and look in Harry’s eyes. “If you only want tonight…I…I’m fine with it. But I…”

“Oh silly boy, it is not all I want. I want every single part of you. Your heart, your body, your beautiful mind. I want to ravish you, but I want to cuddle you afterwards, hold you close to me, never let you go. I want you to be mine.” Harry’s voice goes deep at the last part and Eggsy moans. 

“Want ta be yers, ‘arry. Want ta be yer boy…want it every time ya say it.” 

They kiss again, Harry’s hands now gently resting at Eggsy’s hips. “I cannot possibly allow Merlin to think he’s right,” Harry says finally, and Eggsy laughs. They move a bit and Eggsy’s on the sofa again, legs over Harry’s lap, Harry’s arm snuggled around his body. “Plus I must look into things…I’m not sure of there are any sort of relationship regulations in place at Kingsman. Perhaps we’ll be the ones to write them, you and I.”

“Ya really mean it, then?” Eggsy asks timidly. “Ya want this…me?”

“More than anything in my entire life, darling Eggsy,” and Harry kisses him to prove it.


End file.
